Happy Birthday
by Queen of Derp
Summary: It's Percy's 17th b-day, and Annabeth decides to give him the best present ever. LEMON! Don't like, don't read.


Annabeth hesitated before knocking on the door. Did she look ok? The shorts Piper had lent her were slowly sliding up, most likely revealing most of her ass. The floral bustier top had pushed up her boobs. Piper had cut her hair to her shoulders and put it into pig tails (which she had no idea why she agreed to this). So why was she feeling so nervous?

Finally, she knocked.

"It's open!" Percy called, and Annabeth opened the door. "Oh hey Wise Girl!" he smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain," she handed him the cupcake. "Make a wish."

Percy thought for a second, before blowing out the candle. He gave half to Annabeth and kept half for himself. Taking a bite, Percy moaned.

"This is delicious..." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Some of the blue icing got on her finger, and she had an idea. While Percy wasn't looking, she leaned over and wiped it on his face.

"Hey!" Percy got some icing to, then wiped it across her chest. Annabeth looked surprised, because his hand had gotten so close to her boob. Percy noticed her silence and looked at her confused.

"Annabeth, you ok?"

She didn't answer, just turned and smashed their lips together. Percy was shocked at first, but soon started to kiss her back. Their tongues battled for dominance, and their hands ran over the others body. Somewhere in that mix, they had ended up on Percy's bed, with Annabeth on top. Percy's hand trailed up her spine, making Annabeth shiver.

They broke apart for a minute, Annabeth pulling Percy's shirt off and tracing his rock hard abs. Percy's hand played with the zipper on her top, pulling it down ever so slowly.

"No bra, huh?" Annabeth blushed, noticing Percy admiring her C sized girls.

"No, I guess- Ahhhhhhhhh" Percy pinched her nipples, making Annabeth let out a soft moan. Taking that as a good sign, he continued his work. He squeazed them, licked them, each move getting Annabeth to moan louder.

His hands traveled south, unbuttoning her shorts. Annabeth helped kick them off, leaving her in only her frilly, bright blue thong. Percy rubbed her through it, making Annabeth even more wet.

"Perrcy, stop playing with me," Annabeth groaned. Percy put a lip to her finger.

"Who's the birthday boy?" Percy whispered.

"...you are," Percy nodded. "Well then, birthday boy, let me pleasure you like you've never been pleasured before."

Annabeth clawed at Percy's pants, which he helped her remove. She began to grip his dick through the rough material of his boxers, making Percy growl. Annabeth smirked, bending down. Using her teeth, she pulled on the hem of his boxer. The fabric easily slipped off, releasing Percy's 8 1/2 inch cock.

"Mmmmmm" Escaped from Percy's lips as Annabeth licked the head. She continued, wrapping a hand around his shaft and pumping.

"You enjoying this, birthday boy?" Percy nodded and whimpered as Annabeth took him whole in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, eliciting a loud moan from Percy. Annabeth had prepared herself, because as soon as she licked him, he came in her mouth. And, any woman knows a lady never spits.

"You taste delicious," she noted, sitting up.

"Umm, thanks, I guess?" Annabeth chuckled at him.

She bent down and planted a kiss on his lips. Percy flipped them over, hands starting to pull her thong down. The unneeded fabric was tossed into the corner, most likely to be forgotten.

"Are you sure about this?" Annabeth nodded.

Percy placed himself at her entrance and slowly entered. Annabeth let out a small cry as he broke her walls.

"Annabeth, are you ok?!" She nodded.

"Just, just give me a sec..." Annabeth twisted and turned, getting used to him.

Percy waited for Annabeth's signal to continue. Once she nodded to him, he pulled back out and thrust in again. Each time, he went a little harder and a little faster.

"Oh, fuckkkkk PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, "You're, like, a sex god!"

Percy could tell Annabeth was about to come, because her walls were tightening around him. He went in as deep as possible, slamming in as fast as possible.

"PERCY!" As she screamed, a white liquid shot out, covering his member. "Oh gods...that was fucking amazing."

Percy plopped down next to Annabeth on his bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Was it now?" Annabeth nodded. She twisted in Percy's arms, turning to face him.

"Happy birthday..."

_ meanwhile _

The other five sat in the dining room, Piper wearing a proud smile on her face.

"What's going on? Are they ok?" Hazel asked. piper nodded.

"Oh, Percy's just getting his birthday present."

**A/N**

**How was that? That was my first lemon ever, so reviews are appreciated. Do you want more like this? **


End file.
